Papala papa pala
by Layoneth4
Summary: No se estaban buscando, y aún así se encontraron cuando menos lo esperaban una noche de marzo. Steve y Tony verán las ventajas de haber sido plantados en un restaurante con mala comida y una banda universitaria. Stony/Slash/Lime/yaoi/Este fic participa para el Festival de primavera./Stony/AUSinPoderes/AU-Universidad/Fluffly/Comedia.


**Caracteristicas**

* * *

 **Este fic participa:** para la página de Facebook "Sakura Princess Yaoi Multishipper Marvel", en el "Intercambio de Fanfics Primavera 2018".

 **Amigo secreto:** Eliot Stark. (espero te agrade =^u^=)

 **Universo:** Marvel Cinematography Universe /AU-Sin poderes/AU-Universidad

 **Pareja:** Stony/Steve Rogers x Tony Stark

 **Promt:** Una cita en la que ambos son plantados; Stark por Pepper y Rogers por Sharon(?)

 **Lemon:** Sip, por petición de mi "amigo secreto", hay variedad pero perdonen sino es de calidad, soy malísima para el erotismo pero juro que di mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **Género:** Comedia/Romance. Okey, tuve un ligero problema con la parte de comedia y es leve, pero de que tiene su gracia, lo tiene.

 **Numero de palabras:** 12,420… intenté hacerlo corto pero, bueno, no supe que ocurrió.

 **Desclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel y a su padre adoptivo, Disney; La trama(promt) en sí le pertenece a Eliot Stark; El contexto de la historia, los escenarios y para hacerlo corto, la historia completa sí es mía y está prohibido su plagio. Inspirada levemente en la canción de "Zaz – Je Veux"

* * *

 ** _Papala papa pala._**

Tony tamboreaba sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, al ritmo del ruido común que se encontraba de fondo y al cuál no le estaba prestando ni la más remota atención más que a su constante resonar, porque con su mano izquierda no paraba de escribir fórmulas para su proyecto allí sobre el mantel rojo con tres manchas de chimichurri; una de salsa de tomate y otra cuya procedencia prefería mantenerlo en ignorancia por su sospechosa textura verde. Pero su mente tampoco estaba consciente de la formula, aunque siendo él, tal vez ya la haya alzado en sus archivos mentales para poder verificarla más tarde.

— Hey, ¿ya sabes qué vas a ordenar?

El mesero, Gavin. Garry. Charly, ¿Mandy? El fulano delgaducho cuyo rostro reflejaba más miseria que los sirvientes del emperador Chino antes de ser enterrados vivos con los restos de su líder, más un barro gigante a punto de explotar en la mera punta de su nariz pequeña, estaba ahí parado a su lado intentando hablarle.

— ¿Hola?

Diablos, no recordaba cómo se llama. Puso en su rostro una de sus sonrisas comerciales, de esas que su madre le enseñó a poner para las fotos familiares que estaban en primera plana cuando era niño. De esas que dicen "púdrete con mi más sentido pésame", tan cordial.

— Martin, dame diez minutos más, ¿quieres? Tú menú tiene cosas _tan_ _interesantes_ que todavía no me decido.

Dejó que su sarcasmo venenoso saliera a flote, pero tal parecía que a su mesero, ¿Martin? ¿Brandy? Bueno, el susodicho que se asemejaba a un perezoso anoréxico humanoide, chasqueó la lengua, cerró su libretita y se fue, dejándolo de nuevo con sus ecuaciones y su tamboreo dedal que no podía tener ninguna sinfonía armoniosa si seguía copiando lo que sea que estaba sonando de fondo.

¿Por qué decidió ir a cenar ahí? Nunca había buena música en vivo, las bandas invitadas eran los mismos grupos de la universidad que iban una y otra, y otra vez al sitio sin nada interesante que tocar; el lugar también era pequeño, como si fuese un saloncito con mesas de manteles rojos alrededor sin mucho espacio para transitar, un escenario al fondo y atrás se suponía que la cocina, los baños del lugar se encontraban a fuera del recinto y no eran exactamente higiénicos. La comida en todo el menú –qué vaya que era extenso–, no tenía pizca de sabor a menos que pidieras la pizza de pepperoni con triple queso y se embarrase de aderezo de chipotle, cátsup y chimichurri.

Está bien, tan sólo por la deliciosa pizza valía la pena, aparte de que él no era de muchos lugares lujosos. Era rico, sí, malcriado en algunos aspectos, un mimado a mucha honra, y no negaba que su actitud egoísta venía desde cuando era pequeño y salía corriendo cual gordinflón con la caja de donas de su padre para comérselas él solito en su habitación.

Pero pese a sus características tan peculiares, también era una persona que simpatizaba con la idea de que el día perfecto era caminar por las calles y ver sus luces llamativas con un hot-dog en la mano. No era de restaurantes lujosos definitivamente, pese a que tenía ropa de marca usaba por inercia sus viejos trapos que eran cómodos a la hora de estar con sus experimentos y proyectos. Tenía un carro nuevo cada año desde la universidad, pero que siempre se le olvidaba que lo tenía por estar tan metido en su mente y únicamente lo usaba cuando Rodhey o Pepper tenían planes vacacionales y lograban sacarlo de su taller. En fin, se consideraba el tipo de gente "cómodo" que no veía nada de malo estar en esa cafetería tan carente de sanidad, siempre y cuando algo valiese la pena. La pizza, por ejemplo.

Aunque bueno, tal vez lo único malo de estar en ese sitio sin siquiera pedir su platillo favorito, era que estaba justamente en ese sitio rodeado de gente, ruido y sin comida, y sin su aparente novia. O exnovia. O amiga con derechos. Examiga con derecho. Está bien, ya no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué tipo de relación se encontraba con Pepper, y esa noche le hubiera gustado aclararlo si la pelirroja se hubiese presentado.

Pero llevaba, según su reloj de Dora la Exploradora, casi una hora de retraso.

¿Cuál es el tiempo determinado de impuntualidad en una cita para que se considere un rompimiento definitivo? Necesitaba estar preparado, buscar con que secarse las lágrimas de dolor y quemar la fotografía de Pepper que cargaba en su cartera en el fuego de la vela romántica sobre la mesa. Lo haría, por supuesto que en sí, si es que tuviese una fotografía de Pepper y la vela en el centro de la mesa no estuviese tan derretida ya. O si tuviese ganas de llorar.

No es que sea insensible, no es que no haya sentido nada por la hermosa joven con pecas, pero a este punto en donde se encontraba prácticamente "plantado" y hambriento por igual, después de tres años de noviazgo-no noviazgo-amigos-no amigos-amigos de sexo-novios nuevamente, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado y para ser sinceros, harto.

Conoció a Pepper cuando entró a la Universidad de Nueva York, era amiga de una amiga de una conocida Rodhey, su compañero de cuarto y quien terminó siendo como su hermano mayor a estas alturas. Tuvieron química después de la segunda botella de tequila, luego vino un excelente acoplamiento sexual y la decisión de que a ella no le molestaba que él tuviera quince años en ese entonces. Siendo justos, Pepper se enteró tres meses después en su propio cumpleaños cuando a una pregunta inocente sobre su cumpleaños el respondió que apenas cumpliría dieciséis en su segundo semestre de carrera; suponía que ante su gran actitud madura –o al menos la actitud madura en un universitario prematuro–, convenció a la chica que no tendría problemas con ello aunque le ganara por tres años.

Y así fue, casi tres años de un raro romance no fueron en vano y no se arrepentía, pero los últimos meses fueron caóticos. No, posiblemente, a partir de los dieciocho meses juntos las cosas empezaron a ser extrañas, asfixiantes y entre materias diabólicas y su propia independencia el uno del otro, es que las peleas parecían no tener fin. Luego vino la indiferencia, esa fue hace dos semanas.

Pepper dijo algo cómo:

— ¡Tú no tienes tiempo de nada! — enfurruñada, con sus manos en sus pequeñas caderas y los ojos oscuros del enojo

— ¡No es como si a ti te sobrara tiempo, señorita-mi-agenda-es-mi-religión-Potts! — y el gritó, como no, llenó de grasa en la cara y estampando el destornillador contra la mesa metálica del taller.

Esa tarde hablaron, lo dejaron en un "todo va a estar bien", un restregón contra la mesa y al día siguiente solucionarían mejor las cosas. Entonces al dichoso día siguiente a él se le olvido que tenían una cita por haberse quedado creando los circuitos para DUM-E. Dos semanas después y actualmente, ahora era la pelirroja que seguramente se vengaba de su primer descuido.

¡Pero él tenía una razón justificable! ¡DUM-E necesitaba una reparación urgente! ¡Y también un hermanito para que no se sintiera sólo y empezó la preparación de otro de sus bebés! Luego vino la idea de plantarles inteligencia propia, luego sencillamente se le olvido salir de su taller hasta cuatro días después y Pepper le cerró la puerta de la habitación en su cara.

Intentó arreglarlo, la invitó a venir aquí porque era un sitio neutral para ambos, donde al menos si la chica intentaba apuñalarlo con el tenedor podía tener testigos. Pero ya va una hora, y nada de la cabellera zanahoria en el lugar.

Bien, era oficial. Todo terminó. Lo raro, es que no se sentía culpable por sentirse aliviado.

Recuerda haber tenido una charla así con Rodhey hace dos meses.

— ¿Regresaste con Pepper de nuevo? — Rodhey ni siquiera tocó la puerta de su habitación, simplemente la empujo con toda su fuerza en un semblante desesperado.

¿Cómo es que Rodhey entró a su apartamento? No tenía idea. Seguramente su mejor amigo le robó la copia de llaves después de uno de sus tantos desmayos por exceso de trabajo de los cuales James fue quien lo llevó al hospital; o tal vez, fue él mismo quien le dio la copia porque mientras pensaba en algoritmos de programación y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Algo oscuro y secreto se ocultaba en aquella incógnita, pero James simplemente empezó a entrar a su recinto como si fuese propio, cada día.

— ¿Hum? — no levantó la vista de la plaqueta que estaba soldando — ¿Dijiste algo?

— Tú. Pepper. Regresando. Otra vez. — Rodhey lo dijo como si con un niño hablase, con sus manos moviéndola de forma rara y terminando con el dibujo de un corazón al aire.

— Sí. Algo así. Hubo sexo de reconciliación y todo. — terminó con la soldada, así que elevó la vista y notó como Rodhey parecía estarse resistiendo en apuñalarlo con el cautín o cualquier otra cosa para cometer asesinato en su contra — ¿Qué?

— ¡Es cómo la centésima vez!

— No exageres. — desconecto el cautín y acomodó su herramienta en la mesa, checando contra luz la placa de circuitos que sería futuramente para alguno de los proyectos que tenía esparcidos por allí. No sabía para cual, pero esa placa tenía un propósito.

No como la visita de Rodhey, porque sólo estaba gritando.

— ¡Tony!

— ¿Qué? Deja de gritar mi nombre, me recuerdas a mi madre.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — el moreno se llevó una mano contra su cara, masajeándola contra la posible migraña que intentaba atacarlo —; Tomemos esto con calma.

— Tú eres el que necesita ir a yoga o algo así. ¿Un masaje? Conozco un lugar nuevo que te encantaría, no hay chicas pero sus empleados son lindos.

— Vayamos al grano. — Rodhey caminó hasta ponerse frente a él — ¿Amas a Pepper?

— ¡Oh Rodhey, no tendremos "la charla"! — intentó escaparse yendo al otro lado de su escritorio, pero su amigo lo siguió insistente y serio.

— Contéstame. Necesito que me contestes porque no entiendo cómo es que ustedes siguen corriendo en círculos después de tanto tiempo y todo esta pesadilla.

— Ya te lo dije cuando celebramos nuestro aniversario.

— Hace año y medio.

— El amor no tiene caducidad. — tronó los dedos en son de victoria, aunque James seguía con esa aura homicida — Lo dice la imagen de Piolín que me envió Jarvis. Jamás dudes de la sabiduría de Piolín y menos si Jay lo aprueba.

Rodhey chasqueó la lengua, pero tomó varias respiraciones para buscar su paz interior. — Reformulo mi pregunta, ¿aun amas a Pepper?

— _Rooodhes_. — canturreó como niño pequeño, yéndose hacia atrás a sabiendas de que James lo tomaría de los hombros para sostenerle.

Lo malo es que no supo cómo contestar aquella pregunta tan pequeña y tan complicada, porque él desconocía también como se sentía. Estar con Pepper, no. No. Conocer a Pepper y que lo aceptara siendo él un chiquillo de quince años fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la universidad, pero eso fue en su comienzo. Ahora las cosas, pese a que seguían siendo intensas con su buena química, no se sentían igual.

Y su mejor amigo, conociéndolo posiblemente mejor que él mismo, también lo sabía. Rodhey sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y darle un abrazo; sólo su madre, Jarvis y Rodhey tenían permitido abrazarlo y consolarlo en esa forma, aunque él no supiese que lo estaban consolando en lo absoluto.

— ¿Ves? Por eso digo que esto es el colmo. Lo que no sé si es peor, es que a ella tampoco parece importarle.

— ¡Hey! — se despegó de sus brazos con el rostro ofendido —; Ella sufriría inmensamente sin mí.

— ¿Sin ti como un amigo, una persona de confianza y apoyo? Posiblemente. ¿Cómo novio? Lo siento amigo, pero permíteme dudar. — lo dijo con sensibilidad y despacio, posiblemente intentando que sus palabras se grabaran en su cerebro o algo así. Pero pronto, Rodhey negó para sí mismo, paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo llevó a la salida de su improvisado taller en su apartamento — Necesitamos alcohol.

— Sacaste todas mis botellas. — refunfuñó entre dientes, aun rencoroso por ello aunque al moreno ni le avergonzó sus actos de contrabando.

— Cierto. Entonces pidamos pizza.

Ahora en tiempo presente, dos meses después de aquella charla tan rara con Rodhey que terminó con tres cajas de pizza y mucha azúcar en su sistema por el refresco en exceso bebido, supo que desde hace mucho ya era necesario terminar con aquel juego entre Peps y él.

La iba a extrañar, pero esperaba que a Potts se le bajara la molestia en poco tiempo. Tenían amistades en común como María, Phil y Rodhey, y cuando no tenían sexo al menos charlaban como buenos amigos. Listo, ya se estaba resignando. Limpiamente y sin lagrima alguna, podía sentir la paz de estar sin ataduras morales con respecto al amor.

No podía hacer más a estas alturas, pero bien y podía irse con una buena pizza a su apartamento y continuar donde se quedó con su nuevo bebé llamado "U". Un nombre fabuloso, porque sonaba a "guiu" y era gracioso. Para él.

Levantó su brazo para llamar la atención del mesero de nombre desconocido, pero esté lucía ocupado y retrasado en otra mesa, además de que él estaba sentado al lado de la mera entrada y seguramente no se veía entre el mar de gente, por lo que intentó buscar a su alrededor a algún otro empleado. O ese era el plan, hasta que en un cambio de ángulo por el sonido de la campanita avisando de un nuevo visitante, se topó con la mirada de frente con nada más y nada menos que a un Dios entre tanto mundano.

De cada punta rubia caía una gotita de agua por el correr de su ancho cuello, piel blanca como de bebé, músculos de superdotado que combinaba perfectamente con tan grandes piernas y altura. Los labios rosados como los pómulos, el pecho escultural subía y bajaba agitado, y unos ojos tan azules que estaba tentado a investigar si eran reales.

Oh, el tan deprimido por su ruptura, que el destino le ponía el mejor de los consuelos en frente.

.

.

.

Steve era, por decir poco, un caballero.

Educado a la vieja usanza por sus abuelos, algunos dirían que sus modales eran del siglo pasado, y otros tantos, sobre todo sus conocidas, que lo hacía un buen partido para cualquiera. A sus veintitrés años, le gustaba abrir la puerta primero para que entraran sus acompañantes, le gustaba llevar flores a sus citas románticas, le fascinaba la idea de una caminata al atardecer sujetado de la mano con su pareja, las películas en un día de descanso, dar un beso en la mejilla al final de cada velada frente a la puerta como despedida o llevar el desayuno en la cama por la mañana por si se quedaba.

Aunque no lo considerase como "caballerosidad" sino como la actitud de un buen ser humano, lo que la gente debería hacer si fuesen todos amables y respetuosos.

Por lo mismo y dentro de su código de caballero, estaba la puntualidad. Siempre justo a la hora acordada o cinco minutos antes si era en un lugar público el encuentro, dando una buena imagen con lo poco que tenía, un ramo de flores en una mano y dinero extra por si la velada era alargada en algún otro sitio. Prevenido, preparado y puntual, así es como él funcionaba.

Lo malo, es que las cosas a veces no sucedían como uno lo planeaba.

Hace un año que el rompimiento con su novia de cinco años, fue que lo dejó en un estado depresivo horrible. No planeó nunca cortarse las venas o algo así, pero sí dejo el gimnasio, los entrenamientos, dejo de pintar, casi pierde la beca de la universidad y terminó con la paciencia de cada uno de sus amigos por ser un ebrio triste y llorón que cantaba a todo pulmón en sus reuniones mensuales.

Los chicos le dijeron que había más mujeres en el mundo como para llorarle a una sola, sus amigas le dejaban caer papelitos con números telefónicos de chicas distintas tal vez de medio New York. Pero a él sólo le hubiera gustado que fuera el número telefónico de Peggy el que le dieran, o que su bella exnovia fuera la única en el mundo para volver a encontrarse con ella y no dejarla ir.

Bueno, esos eran sus pensamientos hasta hace dos meses, cuando Bucky y Sam lograron amarrarlo –literalmente con sogas y un par de calcetines en la boca–, llevarlo hasta una muy enojada y terrorífica Natasha que le pateó el trasero en el ring. No fue justo porque llevaba casi más de un año sin entrenar, o eso se dijo a si mismo aunque su pelirroja amiga le sonrió con aquella mueca que decía "todo el mundo sabe que de querer matarte lo habría hecho". Pero logró sacar su frustración con ella, lo dejó todo en el ring y los cuatro terminaron desparramados en el suelo de la arena, callados y agotados mientras le permitían soltar una que otra lagrima silenciosa.

Las ultimas lagrimas para la fabulosa y pasada, Peggy.

Después de eso, volvió al gimnasio, costándoles varias burlas ante la falta de condición que presentó el primer día de retorno. Pintaba un poco, pero lo hacía por gusto y cuando algo le llamaba la atención, con sincera inspiración. También empezó a salir con una o dos chicas diferentes cada semana, conocidas de Natasha y que gracias al cielo sus citas tenían un poco más de conversación que las anteriores que le presentaron Phil y Carol.

Pero con ninguna se animaba a llegar tan lejos, solamente terminaba su respectivo tiempo con ellas y las dejaba en las puertas de sus hogares sanas y seguras, sin comprometerse a seguirse viendo pero despidiéndose con amabilidad dejándoles en claro que ellas no eran el problema, sino él.

Él y su extraño gusto por no tener gustos específicos con nadie. Entonces le dijo a Natasha que tal vez y por su vieja experiencia, no quería salir con una chica exactamente. Eso sorprendió un poco a la mayoría de su grupo, puesto que llevo años al lado de Peggy nadie le conocía su interés por el sexo masculino; únicamente Bucky lo sabía por que compartieron pañales prácticamente, y Natasha tal vez porque, bueno, ella lo sabía todo de todos y nadie preguntaba sus métodos porque resultaba escalofriante.

La pelirroja hizo su trabajo y le consiguió un par de citas más, ahora distribuidas entre ambas versiones, pero siguió sin quedarse con ninguno.

Tampoco era una persona muy mañosa, ni muy exigente. No pedía nada de nadie tampoco, no los juzgaba a la primera, y en resumen no tenía idea del por qué, pese a las agradables compañías, no podía seguir adelante.

Tal vez la imagen de Peggy seguía fresca en él, puede que la idea de volver a salir con alguien fue demasiado pronto. O simplemente no era el momento para andar de romántico, sino de preocuparse por no volver a fallar en la escuela sino quería que su madre viaja desde Brooklyn a la gran manzana para jalarle las orejas por irresponsable.

Ese era su plan, quiso que lo fuera de verdad. Únicamente concentrarse en sus estudios, como debía ser.

Pero esa mañana durante un receso en clases, mientras se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados escuchando el ir y venir de la gente, Natasha le cae del cielo a su regazo, quitándole la manzana que estaba disfrutando antes de su llegada y ocasionándole un pre-ataque cardiaco del susto. Cada pierna de la femenina a un costado de su cadera, rodeándolo sin reparo alguno ni interés por su tan cercana proximidad mientras que sus manos masculinas fueron de inmediato a su diminuta cintura por mero instinto de sostenerla.

— Tienes una cita, hoy a las ocho en el restaurant donde toca la banda. — fue lo primero que ella le dijo, como si fuese lo más normal estar sobre las piernas de tu mejor amigo.

De acuerdo, que a esas alturas prácticamente ya hasta le compraba a la pelirroja sus toallas sanitarias o ropa íntima cuando le tocaba ir al súper, pero el contexto es diferente ahora.

— ¿Conoces la definición de espacio personal?

— Nop.

— Deberías.

— Tú dímela. Eres quien se aferra a la abstinencia. — Natasha le dio otra mordida a su robada manzana, mientras que el giró los ojos ante la actitud tan desafiante de Romanoff

— ¿Con quién?

— Sharon, de administración.

— No.

— Sí.

— ¡Creo que es como la prima lejana de Peggy o algo así!

— Que todo quede en familia. — Natasha sonrió seductora, hace mucho que hubiera caído por aquella sonrisa sino conociera la oscuridad que ocultaba el corazón de su mejor amiga —; Acéptalo, supéralo y gózalo.

Y hasta la fecha, ninguna cita de las que le programó Natasha habían ido mal ni le habían fallado, hasta ahora.

Recordaba a Sharon, totalmente diferente a Peggy por su cabello rubio, ojos azules y pequeños, muy risueña y se esforzaba. Era linda, pero por alguna razón sólo habían compartido saludos cortos y despedidas de distancias largas cuando se la llegaba a encontrar en casa de la familia Carter.

No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que salir con ella, no que le cayera mal la rubia, sino que era bastante raro salir con una prima de tu ex pareja. Pero ya que fue Natasha que de alguna manera se le ocurrió emparejarlo con la chica, pues mínimo y por aprecio de su propia integridad física, intentaría una noche para no portarse mal.

Aunque tuvo que soportar las burlas de Scott y la banda: Clint, Sam y Bucky esa mañana.

 _Ay no._

Tuvo que verlo venir. Sí Natasha lo planeó, Clint lo sabía cómo los amorosos y chismosos hermanastros que eran, y sí Clint lo sabía entonces todos sus amigos también. Por suerte sólo vivía con esos cuatro en el mismo lugar, porque Carol o María son mucho más crueles, por algo vivían con Natasha. Pensándolo bien, admiraba la valentía de Phil, viviendo con esas tres.

— Así qué, Steve. — Clint, sentado en el comedor desayunando cereal en un tazón con los demás, le habló en cuanto entró a la cocina —; Sabemos que tienes tus códigos de honor y todo eso, haciéndole caso a los viejos refranes que dan los abuelos pero, ¿aplicar el de "la prima que se arrima"? ¿No es mucho?

— Tranquilo amigo — ese era Sam, limpiándose con una servilleta antes de hablar —, cuando sea un gran psicólogo, atenderé el trauma de tus hijos cuando le digas que te acostaste con la prima de su madre.

Les dirigió la peor mirada que tenía, porque no se sentía cómodo con ese tipo de bromas. Pero sus amigos, tan sensibles y comprensivos como siempre, le ignoraron.

— Imagina las cenas de navidad. — continuó Scott, él más cercano a él por estar sentado sobre la encimera y balanceando sus pies — Los niños de ambas no sabrán si son hermanos o son primos segundos.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero sospechaba que fue más porque uso uno de los platos de plástico en forma de platillo volador que dio justo en la nariz de Scott, haciendo que su víctima se quejara.

— ¡Hey, déjenlo! — Bucky entró a la cocina, aún si su prótesis puesta, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y su rostro melancólico de siempre — No es un tema para reírnos.

— Bucky, no digas nada. — Steve estaba agradecido por su intervención, porque no quería usar más platos como armas voladoras contra sus amigos. Sólo tenían cuatro platos, no había que dañarlos innecesariamente.

— Tranquilo hermano, no te diré nada. Siempre te apoyare. — Bucky le apretó un hombro con su único brazo, pero conocía tan bien a su casi hermano, que en cuanto vio sus labios temblar supo que James no perdería la oportunidad para atormentarlo también. —. Incluso en el futuro, tus hijos se sentirán orgullosos de ti por haberte acostado con dos primas de la misma familia.

La adorable señora Barnes no tenía la culpa de la horripilante criatura que tenía por hijo, así que se limitó a darle a Bucky con otro plato en la cabeza. Y los otros cuatro niños seguían riéndose.

Pero Sharon no se presentó a la hora acordada y ya pasaría más de una hora desde que estaba esperándola en el restaurant al que siempre frecuentaba con sus amigos. Era un lugar cómodo para divertirse entre su grupo, aparte de que la banda de los chicos ha empezado a tocar ahí unas noches y les estaba yendo bien, y la pizza era increíble si la bañabas en aderezos e ignorabas que los baños se encontraban a fuera del local. No se hubiera molestado en irse de ahí, porque Bucky y los demás tendrían su tercera presentación esa noche así que podía quedarse con ellos, pero no estaba de ánimos para estar entre tanta gente y prefería deshacerse de las flores antes de que a Clint y a Scott se le ocurran nuevas formas de torturarlo con bromas al respecto.

Sin nada que pagar más que un vaso de agua cuya procedencia era dudable, se puso de pie agradeciendo al curioso mesero por su servicio, con su mochila a un costado y el ramo de flores a su espalda se retiró por la entrada.

Sólo le bastaron cinco segundos allá afuera para darse cuenta que el cielo prácticamente estaba cayendo en su cabeza, y corrió de nuevo hacia adentro intentando salvar sin éxito alguno a sus ropas empapadas.

Ahora tenía sentido el por qué había mucha gente en el restaurante, sí afuera parecía que un tifón los estaba atacando. Eran las lluvias a finales de marzo, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar llevar sombrilla o una chamarra?

Hizo todo lo que pudo para soportar la humedad y no sacudirse como perro, mientras intentaba buscar la mesa en la que antes había estado. Pero para su mala suerte estaba ya ocupada, e intentó ver al menos alguna silla sola por el lugar para que pudiera tomarla, pero tampoco.

Cuando llego únicamente estaba la banda preparando el equipo de sonido, Natasha, Bucky y Scott, pero lo más seguro es que Clint, Carol y Sam llegarán justos a la función. Podía pedirles que le trajeran ropa y todo arreglado. Sacó su celular y…, estaba empapado. Su celular estaba mojado, ¡le escurría agua!

 _¡Oh, perfecto!,_ pensó con amargura, _¡nada puede ir peor!_

Se hubiera ahorrado el pensamiento, verdad que sí, porque justo cuando terminaba con su amargura mental, giró a un lado de la entrada en busca de donde esperar a que la tierra se lo tragara, hasta que alguien lo empujó por la espalda, terminando yendo hacia adelante y chocando con el respaldo de una silla.

La mochila que resbalaba de su hombro terminó a los pies de alguien con todo y sus bocetos esparcidos, así como el ramo de flores cuyos pétalos sufrieron la monstruosa lluvia de allá afuera. Sus ojos se cerraron por el impacto, luego las gotitas de agua pesaron en sus pestañas y le costó trabajo recuperar la visión hasta que notó que estaba mojando el mantel.

 _Está bien, definitivamente las cosas no podía ir peor a este punto._

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo rápidamente al sujeto que estaba agachado recogiendo sus cosas. — No era mi intensión mojar tu espacio, perdóname.

Apenas se movió un poco para tomar sus pertenencias, cuando el extraño se irguió en su asiento de vuelta y Steve se quedó en pocas palabras, mudo.

Recuerda levemente el momento a sus tiernos ocho años, cuando en el bosque donde sus abuelos tenían una cabaña paso una manada de ciervos, y la cría de la pareja se acercó a él con su adorable carita y ojos enormes hasta que los padres le llamaron a galopados para que se alejara de los extraños humanos como él. Bueno, algo así le estaba pasando otra vez.

Grandes ojos castaños, rodeados de espumosas pestañas rizadas que parecían un abanico oscuro, tan largas que cepillaban el comienzo de los pómulos acaramelados de aquel rostro atractivo. Labios rellenos y rojos, fruncidos en lo que parecía ser una mueca coqueta, el comienzo de una barba descuidada, parecía joven pero tenía un aura alrededor que decía todo lo contrario a inocencia.

Una obra de arte.

Pocas han sido las personas que han llamado su atención por su mero atractivo físico, como Carter o Natasha la primera vez que las conoció, y ahora podía añadir alguien más a la lista.

— Creo que esto es tuyo. — dijo el extraño, con un timbre de voz perfecto entre el acento neoyorkino y un secreto travieso.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, en un intento de arreglarse un poco su tan vaga apariencia y controlarse para no avergonzarse más de lo que ya había ocasionado.

— Sí, muchas gracias. — tomó sus cosas de las manos ajenas, pero con incomodidad se dio cuenta que hasta de la mochila escurría agua. Lo bueno es que sus bocetos habían estado en un folder de plástico sin cerrar. — Creo que moje tu sitio, lo siento.

— Descuida, de vez en cuando me gusta _mojarme_ por las _altas temperaturas_.

Lució confundido al principio, pero pasando los segundos pudo entender aquel comentario y sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban mientras que el desconocido se reía bajito. Se molestó un poquito por ello, pero para cuando los ojos redondos volvieron a él y se veían tan brillantes, la molestia se le esfumó de inmediato y estaba seguro que el sonrojo volvió a intensificarse.

— ¿Tienes donde sentarte? — le preguntó aquel castaño, haciéndole favor de recordarle que ya no tenía lugar en ese sitio.

— Hum, no. De hecho, ¿alguien ocupa esta silla? — señaló el sitio donde estaba recargado, con una intención de tomar la silla prestada para llevarla a algún rincón y esperar a sus amigos allí. Pero el de ojos chocolate elevó una ceja insinuante.

— Puedes sentarte aquí, no estoy con nadie.

— Oh, bueno. — para él era más que perfecto quedarse en el sitio. Recorrió el asiento mientras estiraba un brazo —. Soy Steve.

— Tony Stark. — las manos acarameladas se sintieron un poco callosas acostumbradas posiblemente al trabajo duro, mientras que su mente trató de captar cada sensación a través de esa piel y no se percató que su recién conocido hizo lo mismo y que sus manos duraron un poco más de lo habitual en separarse. —. Steve, ¿puedo llamarte así, cierto? Dime, ¿te gusta caminar por la calle cuando hay una tormenta allá afuera?

Rio por aquel comentario, porque él mismo ya había pensado que tenía la imagen de un gran perro mojado.

— No es tan malo, pero prefiero la nieve o cuando cae granizo. Es más intenso.

— Vives al límite, bien.

— Tengo gran admiración por la madre naturaleza. — su respuesta causó otra risa pequeña en su acompañante y en los ojos borgoña había diversión, Steve se alegró de estar iniciando una buena conversación a la ligera.

— No estoy tan seguro de ello, ya que parece que eres de los que regalan naturaleza muerta. — señaló con el dedo índice aquel ramo de flores maltratadas, a lo que Steve no supo cómo salirse con la suya

— Me atrapaste, pero en mi defensa, es un gran gesto traer flores a una cita. Bueno, si la cita llegara a tiempo, el propósito de la acción tendría éxito.

— Así que te dejaron vestido y alborotado. No es algo de que avergonzarse Steve, de verdad.

— ¿A ti también? — acusó en broma, no esperando ser el único dejado expuesto. Aparte, se enteraría sí el castaño en verdad estaba _solo_.

Y cómo esperaba y a su favor, el otro negó con la cabeza, bastante obvio, quitándose una pelusita imaginaria del hombro. Que adorable.

— No hablemos de mí, es aburrido.

— Tranquilo, la negación es el principio de la aceptación. — le miró con ironía, a lo que el otro bufó, rodó los ojos pero no parecía ofendido por ello.

— ¿Estudiante de filosofía?

— Te acercas. Estudio arte.

— Algo me lo decía, soy bueno leyendo a las personas. ¿En qué semestre les enseñan a engañar a la gente para que compren sus manchas llamativas? — dijo con maña, mientras recargaba su mentón contra una de sus palmas.

— ¡Oh, eso fue rudo! — y aun así, se estaba controlando para no demostrar que se estaba divirtiendo —. Mi turno, ¿A) estudias política por tu " _simpatía"_ o B) economía por tu amargura?

— ¡Hey! La amargura es la otra cara de la locura. Y sólo me sé el himno nacional por la versión de Miley Cyrus.

— Tercera oportunidad, ¿ingeniería mecánica?

— Conque resultaste ser un adivino. — elevó una ceja acusadora, pero él le miró victorioso

— No, tienes aceite en tu camisa. — el castaño de inmediato bajo la vista a donde su dedo señalaba la mancha oscura que estaba en el pecho del otro —. Y también está al revés, por cierto.

— ¡Diablos! — farfulló el chico, pero volvió a subir la mirada con un rostro egocéntrico — Lo que tú no sabes, es que soy tan genial que impongo modas. Mañana veras a todos con las etiquetas por delante.

Vale, la risa ya la tenía patinando en la punta de la lengua y no pudo retenerla más. Lo bueno es que no fue el único que dejo salir muestra de su entretenimiento, y fue lindó ver que su sonrisa tan abierta, atrayente y que hacía de sus ojos pequeños bajo esa montaña de pestañas. Steve terminó con su risa siendo un suspiro, dejándose perder en aquel chico e imaginando cómo sería retractarlo.

Pero antes de elegir sí debía de ser en carboncillo o acuarela, al principio del inicio de un silencio cómodo en ambos que hubieran aprovechado para decidir si esa era una buena noche para divertirse un rato, llegó un tercero a la escena.

Pálido, alto y delgado como espagueti con un cabello pelirrojo y desordenado, un chico más con un mandil sujeto a su cintura llegó con tanto fastidio al lado de la mesa que le dio un poco de pena su vida. Era el mismo mesero a quien le había pagado en su primera llegada, ahora apenas y le prestaba atención.

— ¿Ya decidiste que ordenar?

— ¡Ah, Giorgio, Giorgio! Siempre tan oportuno y servicial. — si Steve lo conociera, diría que "Tony" se puso irritable con la presencia del mesero, pero posando los ojos chocolates sobre los suyos, notó como estos se mostraban interesados — ¿Y? ¿Te invito la cena y un trago o prefieres un chocolate caliente? Digo, por eso de que tal vez te conviertas en una paleta congelada.

Aquello era una invitación en toda regla, pero por si las moscas, el chico castaño le dejaba también a su decisión el quedarse o no, y tomó esa oportunidad de pensar bien su siguiente movimiento.

No lo estaba forzando, y él de todas formas no se sentía comprometido de quedarse a dialogar como en sus reuniones anteriores. Realmente, Steve ya estaba preparado para estar en una cita con alguien, pese a su estado húmedo y el leve tirito que danzaba en sus huesos, la noche por primera vez le parecía prometedora y no le caería mal _cenar_ algo _jugoso_. Refiriéndose a la pizza, por supuesto.

— Me apetece cenar, gracias. Pero lo de la paleta no suena ni remotamente posible. — dijo con una expresión seria, pero el otro prefirió seguir riéndose a su costa

— Apuesto que el sabor mejoraría un poco — insinuó coqueto, dejándolo sin modo de reclamar y con otro leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el tercero en tan pocos minutos. Tony se giró al mesero como si nada. —; Una pizza grande de triple queso con pepperoni.

— Y con triple aderezo también. — añadió rápidamente, esperando que su nueva "cita" supiera de los riesgos tóxicos que conllevaba a comer una pizza en ese lugar sin sus reservas necesarias. Contrario a la molestia, Tony parecía maravillado y fingidamente asustado.

— ¿Seguro que no has hecho una investigación previa de mi persona? — el castaño se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que él giraba sus ojos por su dramatismo

— ¡Claro! Y para llamar tu atención y lástima, seguramente también me puse bajo la ira de Dios.

— Sí, es seguro. — afirmó con egocentrismo, esa mirada autosuficiente que estaba entre estresarlo y excitarlo. — Y una ronda de cervezas, a ver si avanzamos a segunda base antes de medianoche.

— Tienes mucha confianza en ti. — no que fuera su primera cita donde después de la cena iban derechito a una recamara, pero no quería mostrarse tan "fácil" de convencer. Contra sus ideas, el castaño frunció sus labios humectados posteriormente de haber pasado la punta de la lengua sobre ellos, dejando que el brillo de sus ojos controlara toda su atención, su respiración. Era algo mágico.

— Lo decía por ti. — agregó en un susurro, como si fuese un cantico seductor que viajo directo dentro de su bragueta.

Pero su burbuja caliente no duro para siempre.

— ¿Algo más? — la voz aburrida, casi trágica del mesero, rompió toda atmosfera pasional.

— ¡Randy! — Tony palmeó la mesa como si esta fuera el chico pelirrojo y descargó su odio en contra, mientras él agachaba la cabeza intentando recobrar la respiración. —; Eso es todo, _gracias_.

— Enseguida vuelvo con su orden. — sonó peor que un ensayó de teatro en la secundaria, pero con ello el chico zombi se retiraba y los dejaba estar.

Hubo una época donde él fue mesero, la propina era mala y la gente a veces parecía ir solamente a descargar la furia recolectada en un mal día y descargarla con el personal. Pero a Steve se le hacía efímero, gracioso y hasta cierto punto una punzada de molestia con ¿Randy? ¿Georgie? en fin, con aquel pelirrojo que le destruyo una de las únicamente posibles conexiones de atracción instantánea.

— Le dejaré un dólar de propina. — decidió al final, más por el hecho de que él conocía el sufrimiento del oficio que porque en verdad se lo mereciera ese tal... — ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¡No tengo idea! — Tony elevó sus brazos exasperado — Pero déjale cincuenta centavos y que no haya nada el mundo que te haga sentir culpable al respecto.

Volvió a reír. En menos de diez minutos de aquel extraño encuentro, se ha reído más con sincero regodeo que de lo que lleva desde su rompimiento con Peggy. Oh, que se estaría divirtiendo un buen rato.

Y no mentía, así paso.

.

.

.

Las risas fueron y vinieron entre los dos, así como el tiempo en el que no se dieron cuenta cuando acabo la pizza y en qué momento dejaron las mismas botellas de cervezas apenas terminadas. También lo fue el coqueteo, de forma más cínica por parte del castaño y mucho más inocente por parte del rubio; pero lo hubo, correspondido por ambas partes que no notaron la diferencia entre sus bromas y sus insinuaciones, disfrutando únicamente del momento en el que estaban compartiendo desde las más bizarras anécdotas hasta uno que otra de membrana sensible.

Por ejemplo, Tony ya sabía que el de ojos azules trabajó desde que era un niño en los mercados de Brooklyn, ahorrando en garrafones grandes todo su dinero con el que ha logrado pagarse toda la universidad, sabiendo siempre que quería estudiar artes en Nueva York; de esa forma, su madre nunca tuvo que tener doble turno en el hospital donde trabajaba. También sabía que le gustaba el helado de vainilla con cacahuate porque su mejor amigo desde siempre le llevaba a escondidas de sus familias cuando se encontraba enfermó.

Por otro lado, Steve se enteró que Tony era el resultado de un segundo matrimonio de la familia Stark, que el heredero de la empresa familiar era su hermano mayor Arno y que se llevaban tan mal que prefería vivir separado de ellos, manteniendo comunicación únicamente con su madre y su mayordomo. También que era un adicto al café y que su mejor amigo Rodhey intentaba cambiarle su adicción por el té, pero lo único que ha logrado es que le escupa los extraños sabores por no avisarle que le había cambiado su café por un té de la india en su taza de Einstein.

No eran cosas tan personales, parecía ser la superficie de lo que en verdad fue sus vidas. Tony lo notaba por la forma tan reservada y tímida con la que Steve intentaba regresarle la coquetería en un intento de no molestarlo; Steve lo supo por la forma en la que Tony evadía el tema de su dinero con bromas y mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. Pero fue lo esencial, lo importante para conocerse en la perspectiva de sus caracteres e intereses.

Pero tal vez se debiese, en el caso de Steve, a que ninguna de sus citas había sonado tan interesante como lo fue Tony en una sola noche. Se entendía en cuanto lo escuchabas parlotear sobre sus proyectos que era muy, muy inteligente y culto, comprendiendo de inmediato en cuanto él le habló sobre pintores no tan reconocidos por su antigüedad o sus técnicas tan precisas. Tampoco se sintió incomodo o inferior, Tony pese a su acento arisco y burlas, nunca llegó a ofenderle ni hacerle menos por sus diferencias sociales. Era un chico humilde a su manera, pero sobre todo, una persona comprensiva.

Tony lo entendió todo más práctico: Steve era una persona llamativa no por su físico exactamente, sino por su conducta. Chapado a la antigua, educado en situaciones económicas algo difíciles, era un ser humano que no se rendía ni se retractaba, alguien que creía en el trabajo duro y en los buenos valores morales; como de esas extrañas joyas que llegas a encontrar entre barro y mugre, estaba el rubio surgiendo para marcar la diferencia con gestos pequeños. Steve era alguien quien admirar.

Ya era casi medianoche seguramente, Steve apenas y se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos empezaron a tocar y fue porque a los pocos minutos la mayoría de ahí vitoreaba y aplaudía según la banda los incitaba. La mayoría de las canciones eran covers de algún famoso de moda, el estilo de música que tocaban estaba inspirado en los viejos años como entre los cincuenta y sesenta, pero pocas eran las canciones originales de la banda y gracias a la lengua fluida de Natasha que combinaba con la de Bucky, algunas estrofas o canciones completas las tocaban en otro idioma, ruso o francés. El punto es que lo hacían bien, todas esas noches que pasaban entre ensayos y estudios les estaba dando maravillosos resultados si la gente no dejaba de brincar o gritar al ritmo.

Scott en batería, Bucky en guitarra y Clint con el saxofón, Natasha con el teclado y al micrófono al frente apoyada con los coros de su hermano político. Volteó a verlos cuando se presentaron y aplaudió con el público, y ahora una segunda vez cuando anunciaban que ya se retiraban con la última canción, la tercera original del grupo.

 _— Está va para quienes quieren amar libremente._ — la voz de Natasha siempre era sedosa, atrayente, y Steve prefería cuando usaba algún otro idioma para cantar. Tal parecía que esta era una de esas canciones donde la pelirroja disfrutaba de usar otra lengua en sus presentaciones, y el rubio aplaudió con ganas y chiflaba a lo loco como todos los demás.

Pero la pelirroja a lo lejos le guiñó el ojo, y Steve estaba cien por ciento seguro que fue para él porque los ojos esmeraldas de Romanoff fijó en su dirección, se sintió como adolescente siendo descubierto fumando por su madre. Su amiga no parecía molesta por no estar sentado con la cita que le programo, al contrario, los acordes de la canción y la letra que ella comenzaba a cantar, era como si se la estuviese dedicando a él. A ellos.

— ¿Debo preocuparme si empiezas a babear? — la voz de Tony, alta entre la música y la energía de la gente, le trajo de nuevo a sus ojos chocolate.

El rubio juraba que eran los ojos chocolate más lindos y vivos que haya visto. O era la cerveza. Quería de verdad culpar a la única cerveza que se tomó en toda la noche. Pero Steve notó al castaño con leve incertidumbre que cubría sus facciones antes relajadas, y la leve idea que tuvo sobre sí Tony sentía celos de que su total atención no fuera para él por culpa de su voluminosa amiga, era halagadora y encantadora por igual.

Lo cierto es, que Tony si sintió un poquito de preocupación al ver que Steve animaba a la cantante de la cual no reconocía en nada por culpa de la gente amontonada al frente que no le dejaba ver más allá de una pelirroja cabellera. No porque estuviese inseguro de no ser lo suficiente para Steve, él _jamás_ se sentiría así por nadie.

— La conozco. — sonrió el rubio, notando como la leve inseguridad que cubrió de repente a Tony se esfumó. —; De hecho, a toda la banda en realidad. Vivo con ellos.

Ah, cierto. Tony se volvió a relajar en cuanto recordó que el ojiazul le contó sobre la lata de sardinas que tenían por apartamento en el cual debían acomodarse sus cuatro compañeros con solo dos habitaciones. Olvidaba lo que no importaba, demándelo.

Pero ya era tarde, y aunque disfrutaba mucho de la conversación, de repente tuvo la sensación de que toda la insinuación y los comentarios descarados le estaban cobrando factura. Más si la imagen de Steve tomando lo último de su cerveza le mando un escalofrió a su entrepierna, disfrutando de observar como la manzana de adán tan marcada en el otro bajaba con grosor. Pudo imaginarse perfectamente lo que sería morderla, rodearla con sus labios, dejarle una marca; lo que sería verla mientras Steve se tragaba otro tipo de líquido.

Ya conocía al hombre lo suficiente como para saber lo importante: estaba interesado en él y no parecía tener problemas con los encuentros sin compromisos. Confiaba en su sobre-desarrollada inteligencia como para confiar en que no terminaría en una bolsa de basura en estado de descuartizamiento. No con esos ojos de cachorro que se cargaba el rubio.

Hora de comenzar lo interesante.

En movimientos lentos y calculados, fue recargando su cuerpo contra la mesa, acercándose más a un Rogers confundido y sonrojado. Elevó una comisura de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su pie izquierdo se restregaba contra el talón ajeno.

— ¿Significa que todos están fuera está noche? — preguntó, prácticamente al rostro rígido del rubio

— No, Sam tenía que estudiar para una exposición mañana. — Steve apenas respondió, no sabiendo si mirar lo ojos que le estaban cautivando o a los labios rojos que le estaban llamando. La punta del converse del otro estaba subiendo lentamente, siguiendo una línea por el costado de sus pantorrillas a su rodilla. Y subiendo, y subiendo.

— Lo negativo de la clase media, no hay intimidad. — se burló, picando a Steve en el gran orgullo que el hombre tenía.

Sus palabras lograron que los ojos azules le mantuvieran por fin la mirada, quedándose prendado totalmente de su tono tan extravagante.

— La clase media también tiene sus beneficios. — contestó, casi gruño con fuerza, mientras con su mano izquierda bajo el mantel tomaba el tobillo ajeno entre sus dedos y paraba su intromisión.

Era una advertencia, para que Tony se detuviera si lo que quería era solo provocar sin llegar al final. Pero Tony sólo lo miró como si estuviese aceptando un desafío matemático.

— Oh, eso me consta. — los ojos chocolate aparentaron fijarse en el paquete que tenía entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo de que su pie se liberaba fácilmente y llegaba a acariciar el muslo interno.

— Uno esperaría que el hijo del dueño de una industria tuviese su propia mansión. — intentó atacar, dejando sus dedos en el mismo sitio y sin hacer nada, pero disfrutando de como la extremidad intrusa se movía bajo de ellos.

Tony frunció los labios con inocencia.

— No es una mansión, pero estoy seguro que podría gustarte.

— Me gustaría verificarlo antes de apostarle a lo seguro. — dijo al instante, aceptando en otras palabras a ir al apartamento donde vivía el estudiante de ingeniería. Sería la primera noche que pasaría en casa ajena, en la que volvería a tener intimidad con alguien más fuera de su ex en seis años, siete desde su última vez con un hombre.

Maldito sea si no se encontraba nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo.

— No está lejos, aunque no traje mi auto. — comento Tony, prácticamente ya si aliento al notar como ese par de ojos azules le estaban mirando con tanta intensidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una experiencia masculina, pero no pensaba desaprovechar ahora el adonis que le pusieron en frente y que parecía querer quitarle la ropa allí mismo.

— Podemos compartir. Llevó algo de prisa.

— No planeaba llegar seco de todas formas. — en cuanto lo dijo, su pie por fin llegó a tocar el centro de todo lo que le interesaba en ese instante, observando como el rubio daba un pequeño brinco en su asiento.

— ¿Piensas ponerte la pijama? — Steve se sintió medio idiota preguntado eso, pero es que teniendo el pie de toqueteando sobre la tela de su miembro ya interesado, su cerebro prácticamente estaba haciendo corto circuito.

Luego Tony termina por inclinarse lo suficiente, rozando su boca mientras movía los labios al hablar. Apenas pudo escucharle por su ronroneo y la voz de Natasha en lo alto la última estrofa.

— Duermo desnudo.

 _Vayamos juntos a descubrir nuestra libertad,_

 _olvidemos todos nuestros clichés._

 _Bienvenido a mi realidad._

 _¡Chaz! Corto circuito._

— Nos vamos. — se levantó como poseído, eso a Tony le dio risa pero Steve lo tomó de la muñeca para sacarlo lo más pronto del lugar. Qué bueno que ya habían pagado la cuenta mucho antes, porque a él también se le estaba contagiando la prisa del rubio.

Salieron lo más pronto posible que el cuerpo ancho de Steve les hizo el favor, notando efectivamente que las calles estaban vacías más de las pocas personas que aún corrían por refugiarse y los autos que no se detenían para nada. La lluvia seguía cayendo insistente, aunque ya no parecía el día del apocalipsis, todavía se veía borroso más allá de ellos. O tal vez era que no estaban prestando atención, da lo mismo, pero el panorama era perfecto para el comienzo de un beso.

Así lo pensó Steve al girarse para quedar pecho a pecho con Stark, así lo imaginó Tony en cuanto recordó que eso pasaba en la película romántica que tanto le gustaba ver a la hermana menor de Rodhey. Por eso, en cuanto el rubio parecía dispuesto a inclinarse, Tony fue más rápido tomándolo por las solapas de su camisa haciendo que se agachara a su altura, que sus labios chocaran de una buena vez como lo estuvieron esperando desde que se encontraron frente a frente.

Steve rápidamente se dio cuenta que los labios de Tony estaban más resecos de lo que aparentaban, que su barba naciente picaba contra su piel y que efectivamente sus caderas eran más anchas que su cintura en cuanto la rodeó por completo, pegando el cuerpo más pequeño contra él. Tony notó que las manos de Steve se sentían más grande en cuanto lo apretó contra él, que el corazón corría como el de un caballo bajo sus enormes pectorales y que era demasiado respetuoso en cuestión del primer beso. Pues Tony quería hacerlo perder el control.

Uso sus dientes para tomar el labio inferior ajeno, lo apretó lo suficiente para que Rogers gruñera y lo estrujara aún más contra él. Steve entendió la referencia y dejo sus labios abiertos, dejándole a Tony la primera oportunidad de exploración bucal.

Cosa que no desaprovecho, la lengua del más pequeño se aventuró dentro de él y sintió como patinaba los dientes, de cómo acarició su propio órgano y luego se enredó ahí mismo. Con ganas de más acercamiento, Steve se inclinó contra él para responder, haciendo sentir a Tony como un pequeño disfrutando de un dulce compartido.

La falta de aire y el espesor de las gotas de agua les interrumpieron el encuentro, pero sólo lo suficiente para que ambos tomaran aire y la necesidad de quitarse la ropa aumentara.

— ¿Qué tan lejos vivías? — apenas pudo hablar el rubio, no muy lejos de los befos que acaba de casi comerse.

— Tres calles, no es nada. — Tony plantó un último beso en él, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con la del otro hombre — Corre, _chico bueno_.

Así fue como empezaron una carrera, en la cual ambos eran ganadores si lograban llegar en menos de cinco minutos, porque en verdad llevaban prisa. Aunque posiblemente hubieran logrado terminar antes, sino fuera porque se estampaban el uno contra el otro en busca de más contacto, de calmar la ansiedad. Y ni si quiera le prestaron atención a la gente, si es que había.

Tres calles como lo prometió Tony, llegaron riendo a la puerta de un enorme edificio al que poco le prestaron atención. Stark ni si quiera le prestó atención a su portero o si había algún vecino a esa hora, yendo directamente al elevador y picando botones para sellarlo y dirigir su último destino. Apenas se cerraron las puertas cuando Steve lo estampó de nuevo contra la pared de la caja metálica.

Por la húmeda, la tela de la camisa de Rogers se pegaba a todo su escultural ser, dejándolo sentir los contornos de sus bíceps, acariciar el tamaño de sus omoplatos, apretar un poco contra aquel firme trasero opacado por tan feos pantalones holgados que no le hacían justicia.

Steve sintió el apretujón descarado en su contra, dejándolo gemir un poco para el disfrute del otro que parecía gustoso de causarle esos ruidos llamativos. No lo pensaba dejar hacerse de las suyas únicamente, así que con fuerza y agradeciendo por volver al gimnasio con las rutinas exigentes de Natasha, llevó sus brazos en un movimiento rápido bajó el redondo trasero de Tony, apretujándolos al mismo que deslizaba su espalda pegada al elevador y elevando a su altura. El castaño como respuesta, soltó una exclamación sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que reaccionaba y usaba sus piernas para rodearlo y sus brazos detrás de su cuello para sostenerse.

— ¡Steve, eso…! — no terminó, tuvo que cerrar la boca de golpe en cuanto el rubio comenzó a dejar pequeñas mordidas alrededor de su cuello. Entendió el mensaje, si quería jugar rudo, Steve no tenía problemas en aceptar. Y eso le encantó más.

Pese a ser alguien que se acaba de comer la mitad de una pizza grande con demasiado aderezo que parecía caldo, Tony en realidad no pesaba lo que aparentaba comer. Según la dieta del castaño, entre golosinas y litros de café, Steve podía encontrarse sorprendido de poder mantener aquella posición, de poder disfrutar como el castaño se aferra a lo ancho de sus hombros; de cómo sus piernas lo rodearon y apretujaron sin pena, dejándolo disfrutar a lo largo de todo su cuello en extensión con sus labios.

Ni le intereso si alguien más subía al elevador.

La campanita anunciando su destino sonó, estando con las puertas nuevamente abiertas a lo que era un pasillo en blanco.

— Hey grandote — el aliento de Tony le acarició sus mejillas —, debes bajarme para buscar mis llaves.

— Que sea rápido.

— Que mandón. No lo imaginaba de ti. — sin querer dejarse defender, mordisqueó sus labios para exasperarlo, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo de un solo bajón.

Tony se escabulló de su lado, saliendo de la caja metálica y paso veloz, Steve lo siguió muy de cerca. Tan cerca que Tony seguía peleándose con las llaves de la puerta de su apartamento mientras tenía los labios de Steve jugando con sus orejas lo que alcanzaba a probar de su piel.

— ¡Oh, que eres insistente! — gruñó el genio por debajo, al mismo tiempo que por fin lograba abrir la puerta y entraban a tropezones. Podía sentir claramente contra su mejilla la sonrisa de Steve. A su entrepierna empezaba a gustarle esa sonrisa más de lo que creía.

Una vez cerrada su puerta de una patada, se giró de nuevo para tomar sin miramientos aquellos labios exigentes de atención, degustándolos por fin sin el peso de la lluvia ni la prisa por llegar. No recuerda exactamente si su casa estaba recogida o con millones de cálculos y herramientas esparcidas por el piso, pero lo bueno es que tenía a ese rubio lo suficientemente entretenido como para prestar atención a esas minorías.

A perspectiva de Steve, la oscuridad y el ruido cesante de las gotas exteriores al caer por la ventana, únicamente estaba concentrado en seguirle los movimientos a su anfitrión. Tony insistía en llevarlo a un lugar, imaginó que sería su habitación, pero sólo sentía que se seguían moviendo de un sitio a otro sin llegar a nada, hasta que las caderas de Anthony chocaron contra algo firme e hizo que se detuvieran instantáneamente; también, por el freno inesperado, ambas pelvis se vieron aplastadas directamente, dejándoles soltar un sonido obsceno juntos a la vez que dejaban sus bocas tranquilas por un minuto.

— ¿Una mesa? — fue lo que preguntó forzadamente intentando tomar oxígeno, mientras se fijaba que el castaño se hubo detenido por culpa de una mesa de superficie muy amplia, al parecer metálica con cosas esparcidas sobre ella, antes de que Tony las fuera empujando con su brazo.

— Es preferible, porque si seguimos así llegaremos a la habitación en la mañana. — explicó rápidamente el ingeniero, a la vez que paseaba sus manos por los botones de su camisa —. Llevo mucho rato queriendo quitarte esto.

— ¿Cuánto? — preguntó divertido y halagado por igual, mientras dejaba que el otro se peleara con los endemoniados broches de su ropa superior.

— Desde que entraste…— un fruncido, un gruñido berrinchudo y en un jaloneo que conllevó a sus botones romperse y la sonrisa victoriosa del más pequeño —…, pareciendo un cachorro abandonado.

— Es, en definitiva, lo peor que pudiste decir en un momento como éste. — más aparte de que le molestó lo de su ropa, porque disfrutaba de esa camisa azul. Pero a Tony sólo le basto en dejarle un beso en la punta de su nariz para volverlo a contentar.

— Lo sé. — Tony llevó por fin a sus dedos tocar la piel expuesta de aquel escultural pecho, saboreándose la textura tan suave y firme bajo sus manos. — Lo tuyo son los pilates. Niégamelo.

Steve no lo hizo, en primera porque sería darle la razón a un ser que en definitiva necesitaba dejar a un lado su propio ego; en segunda, prefería a Tony con su boca ocupada que tenerlo parloteando sobre sus ejercicios en el gimnasio.

Y un beso más. Parecía que era lo que más disfrutaban, puesto que mientras Steve descubría el sabor del pepperoni, cerveza y una menta inexistente, disfrutaba de forma cliché el cómo la barba del otro le picaba en el rostro. Así como Tony gozaba de un sabor a vainilla que no notó hasta que la lengua de Steve comenzó a ser compartida con la suya, de su dentadura perfecta y deslumbrante rasgando su carne, o de la simple idea de tenerlo ahí jugando con él en un juego divertido.

— ¿Qué prefieres? — cuestionó Steve en sus breves interrupciones de aires, disfrutando de aquellas manos curiosas que no dejaban de palpar su pecho.

— Por hoy, te prefiero así. — contestó Tony, peinando sus labios mientras insinuaba abrirse de piernas para el rubio.

La pregunta real de Steve era en _qué puesto_ le gustaba más a Tony, porque estaba inmensamente sumiso a concederle la posición que quisiese el otro. Pero que el menor le haya simulado abrir su piernas como una invitación a clavarse ahí mismo, supo que dejo salir un gruñido bastante conforme con el plan, a la vez que volvía a tomar al de ojos chocolate por debajo de sus glúteos, esta vez para montarlo sobre la superficie metálica y acercarse lo más que podía entre las extremidades del genio, quien se mostró entusiasmado y divertido por su repetido movimiento.

— Lo mismo digo. — agregó satisfecho, a la vez que adentraba sus propias manos por debajo de la playera del ingeniero, sorprendiéndose por su suavidad y blandes, mientras recorría la tela hacía arriba se dejó ver un cuerpo menos tonificado que el suyo, delgado con una cintura en verdad estrecha a comparación de las caderas y las curvas del trasero.

En el centro del pecho había la línea de una cicatriz poco nítida, eso ameritaba otra buena historia en la cual no indagaría por el momento. Los pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas pequeñas dejaban ver los ápices de su hueso pélvico, ambos llamando a ser marcados.

— ¿A dónde se va tanta comida? — se cuestionó en broma, mientras su mano acariciaba cada tramo del abdomen y bajando directo al broche del cinturón ajeno, con maestría que no recordaba tener, desabrochando todo en poco tiempo mientras Tony se reía y soltaba suspiros de disfrute.

— Soy perfecto, no cuestiones. — respondió Tony mientras sus ojos brillaban en expectativa, así como Steve lo hizo cuando por fin terminó con su tarea.

No, Steve no lo haría.

Una vez pantalones abiertos y en algún punto ambos sin sus respectivos zapatos, las cosas pasaron bastante rápido. Steve recuerda que su primer movimiento fue seguir la división sagital del cuerpo más pequeño, desde la cicatriz en el pecho de Tony bajando por su tórax a su abdomen, usando su lengua y sus labios para dejar un caminito húmedo sobre la fría piel que empezaba a sudar. Tony ya no tenía absolutamente ni una prenda que le cubriese, dejando su espalda recargarse poco a poco sobre el frio metal que le hizo sisear, o tal vez fue por los dedos del rubio que apresaron sus caderas y masajearon hacia la zona de su trasero, tocando lo que se le presentara y pellizcando para hacerle jadear más fuerte.

Fue en algún punto en el que Steve terminó con su cabeza enterrada entre las piernas acaneladas, degustando cual dulce el miembro erecto del chico cuya espalda se curveaba de placer. Las uñas de Tony, largas por su descuido ultimado, se encajaron en la piel de los hombros rosados cuando la lengua del rubio bajó por todo su falo hasta la cuna de sus testículos, y subiendo de nuevo hasta la punta donde borró muestra de su pre-semen.

— ¡Ah, Steve! — gimió a lo alto, cuando uno de los dedos que antes jugueteaban con su entrada, por fin entró. No lo sintió secó ni dolió, aunque no se enteró en qué momento Steve se tomó la molestia de auto-lubricarse. Sí gritó fue por mera sorpresa, pues digamos que hacía maravillas en verdad con su boca como para notar que algún robot gigante atacaba la tierra o algo así.

El vanagloriado rubio se sacó su pene de la garganta, sonriendo sin pizca de su antigua timidez en sus ojos, solamente sonrojado por la actividad y con los labios tan rosas por su tan entusiasmado esfuerzo de volverlo loco.

— Sí, así me llamó.

— Idiota. — se quejó Tony mientras le tomaba un par de mechones rubios y los jalaba, al mismo ritmo del dedo moverse dentro de él. — Aunque agradezco tal grado de consideración, no lo necesitó. Lo que quiero ahora es que estés dentro. Ya.

— Tony, podría lastimart…-

— Enterrado. Dentro. De mi culo. ¡Ya! — era algo gracioso que se pusiera en plan exigente, sobretodo porque le costaba apenas sonar tan serio cada vez que el dedo del rubio tanteaba terreno en su interior.

— Mimado. — Steve bufó, pero se encorvó un poco y agachó la cabeza, lo suficiente para alcanzar escupir en su mano libre y que esta utilizara su saliva para lubricar su pene ya enfundado en un preservativo que gracias al cielo Bucky le convenció de que esa noche tal vez lo necesitase de una buena vez. Bendita sea la sabiduría de Barnes.

Ya antes lo había sacado y se lo había preparado, cuando Tony no dejaba de gemir por su felación y era como un canto loco que le estaba haciendo perder los estribos, llevándolo a la técnica de auto-saciarse así mismo mientras disfrutaba de todos los improperios que salían de aquella boca tan pequeña y deliciosa. Agradecía infinitamente que Tony no lo haya visto pelearse con la abertura del condón, porque era algo vergonzoso a sus veintitrés años que una envoltura lo haya desafiado.

— Con lo mejor de lo mejor. — rebatió Tony dejándose la última palabra, levantándose sobre sus codos para ver mejor como la mano diestra del rubio se satisfacía a sí mismo. Por un momento quiso tumbarlo a él y regresarle el antiguo favor con ímpetu, pero se quedó embobado viendo el tamaño de Rogers que tanto lo excitaba como lo ponía nervioso.

Ahora entendía porque quiso prepararlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y ciertamente, que tan sólo la vista del subir y bajar de esa mano grande por todo el paquete promitente sensatamente cubierto por un preservativo, le hacía preocuparse menos por su prisa de tenerlo dentro. Para ayer.

Quienes decían que los musculosos lo tenía _pequeño,_ bueno, nunca conocieron a Steve Rogers tal cual llegó al mundo.

Steve sacó su dedo de un jalón, Tony teniendo que dar un último quejido por el movimiento repentino, sólo sintió como su cuerpo era elevado de vuelta a erguirse, así como chocó de repente con los ojos azules.

Rogers apreció la imagen que tenía de frente, los mechones rizados de Anthony le caían sobre la frente y estaban esponjados, las pestañas acariciaban pómulos sonrojados por el ejercicio extenuante, los labios entreabiertos y mostrando su enrojecimiento por el trabajo esforzado, parecía la criatura más maravillosa y atractiva en todo el jodido planeta. Le dieron tantas ganas de besarlo, pero fue Stark quien al final se desesperó y rompió con su burbuja, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cuello, empujando sus bocas nuevamente y disfrutando de sus sabores compartidos.

Tony comenzaba a apreciar de verdad la manera en que la boca de Steve se juntaba con la suya, ahora con el sabor de su propia pre-esencia y el sudor rodeándolos, sentía como en vez de ser arrebatadores o torpes, le daba caricias y cosquillas, sintiendo su suavidad y rellenó como un golpe dulce, tierno y al mismo tiempo, le estaba cubriendo todas sus expectativas pasionales.

Paso sus dedos por las hebras rubias, jalando de vez en cuando mechones lacios que se encontraban tibios ahora, soltando un aroma a calle y vicio, más una fragancia leve de zarzamoras, seguramente el champú que usaba el artista. Giró su rostro para un mejor ángulo, sincronizando perfectamente con Steve para aumentar la calidad del beso.

Pero Rogers podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, así como poder embriagarse de la boca de Anthony y su peculiar sabor amargo, también se acomodó mejor entre ambas piernas y quedo recto a ellas, jalando a Tony al frente con tremenda suavidad para no romper las caricias de sus befos juntos, dirigiéndose justo en la dirección donde podía ser recibido para empezar la unión de sus cuerpos.

Tony fue sintiendo la intromisión tan cuidadosa que procuraba el rubio, pero es que el tamaño de verdad le hizo dudar por un segundo si era una buena idea ir tan rápido. Prefirió enfocarse en la manera que la lengua de Rogers temblaba bajo la suya cada vez que era entrometida, de la humedad de su cueva bucal, de sus límites y texturas, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban los omoplatos con algo más de fuerza, callándose la incomodidad y tensión en suspiros relajados.

Uso de sus manos para acercarse aún más al cuerpo grande, tensando sus extremidades inferiores por sobre las caderas y trasero de Rogers. Llevó una palma allí y apretujo al mismo tiempo que sentía a Steve terminando de enterrarse dentro de él entre gruñidos y jadeos bestiales.

— ¡Oh! Tony, tú…, estas — el rubio no podía terminar, sintiendo como su pene era estrujado dentro de las paredes calientes que le daban una bienvenida bastante agresiva y placentera a la vez.

Tenía la sensación, la necesidad de moverse de una buena vez, pero por los temblores y el control que aparentaba concentrar el castaño para no gritar alborotador, le mantenía bajo cierto rictus de esperar a que se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Enterró sus dientes en la unión clavicular del menor, en un intento de controlarse y no decir nada vergonzoso.

Pero Tony, al sentir sus dientes encajarse en su piel de una forma posesiva, dejó soltar su lengua antes de tiempo.

— ¡Ah, Steve! — gimió sin gracia y dio un brinco por la sorpresa, dicho movimiento hizo que el pene dentro suyo se moviera lo suficiente para causarles sensaciones alborotadoras.

— To-Tony. Ne-necesito…

— ¡Sí, sí! Muévete, en el nombre de la ciencia Rogers, ¡muévete! — listo, perdió la cordura.

Ni lento ni perezoso el rubio por fin le hizo caso sin rechistar ni objetar nada, únicamente cumpliendo con el mandato al pie de la letra. Tomó por las caderas al castaño para mantenerlas más cercas, haciendo que Tony tomará una posición semi-sentada sobre la mesa, con un solo brazo sujetándose de su cuello y el otro sirviéndole para mantenerse a la altura. Dio con la primera estocada, vino la segunda y sentía sus piernas temblar ante los escalofríos que le recorrieron de la punta de su pene hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Allí donde Tony arañaba con cada penetración.

Fue por la sexta estocada que Tony le apretó con las piernas y gritó tan fuerte como antes lo hubo escuchado.

— ¡Allí Steve! ¡Más duro! ¡Allí mismo!

— Tsk, Tony…. — Steve obedeció, pero de inmediato Tony comenzó a mover también sus caderas en una forma suculenta, hipnótica por su vaivén y extremadamente placentera por como conducían su miembro dentro de su culo. — N-No hagas eso.

Pero Stark lo ignoró, continuando con su baile que prácticamente le compenso todo el tiempo en el que su erección no recibió atención. La mano acanelada seguía en una de sus nalgas, estrujándola cada que Steve lograba dar con el punto culminante del otro, mientras que el disfrutaba el subir y bajar de las curvas de su nuevo conocido.

El baile de sus cuerpos se volvió caótico, sin forma ni canción, pero con un ritmo abrazador y sonidos obscenos de sus pieles chocar, de sus testículos golpear con su trasero enrojecido por la manera en la que lo sostenía acunándolo entre sus grandes manos.

Hasta que todo paro. En un gritó de sus nombres y en un néctar dulce expulsado por ambos y embarrándolos, las piernas de Anthony por fin cayeron y dos estocadas después Steve dejó caer su peso sobre el otro. Habrá sido el tiempo que ambos pasaron sin contacto humano, posiblemente el estrés de sus situaciones o que la noche era simplemente perfecta para sus actividades carnales, pero sin duda ambos y en secreto de su mentalidad podían ubicar ese orgasmo en una lista top cinco.

Tony abrazó el cuerpo de Rogers cuando esté dejó caer su frente en su hombro y su peso en todo su ser, soportando a ambos con la fuerza de un solo brazo recargado sobre la mesa. Respiraba con fuerza, pero exhalaba con satisfacción. Quien diría que la noche del rompimiento de su relación sería tan gozadora.

Steve decidió sacar su rostro de su escondite, topándose con los ojos chocolate que se notaban satisfechos así cómo divertidos.

— Hey…

— Hola a ti. — Tony le plantó un beso. No supo porque, pero fue un beso casto y que no insinuaba nada en particular. Solamente se le dio la gana tomarse cursi y picarle los labios a Steve, quien después del contacto sonrió como el tonto que mentía ser y que le comenzaba a gustar.

— Creo que necesitamos movernos. — murmuró el de ojos azules, aun contra su boca y en un gesto sereno.

— Un baño no sería mala opción. — respondió Tony sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que sus dedos seguían masajeando la cabeza rubia, distraído.

No se dio cuenta que su comentario fue malinterpretado por Steve, hasta que esté comenzó a verse incómodo y con ganas gigantes en desaparecer de allí.

— Oh, claro. — Rogers se retiró con cuidado de él, su "amiguito" sin aparente vida salió de su trasero y Tony sintió un tipo de frio diferente a una ventisca. Como una lejanía innecesaria. — Entonces…

Steve era del tipo que se quedaba una noche entera, aunque fue la más casual de todas, no le gustaba salirse nada más apenas haber terminado su complacencia carnal y por la mañana podía irse sin culpas y un número de teléfono apuntado en un posti que tiraría en el basurero de su habitación una vez llegara a la seguridad de su casa. Pero posiblemente Tony sea una excepción, alguien quien no duerme con un extraño en la primera noche de conocerse, y no podía culparlo por ello.

Y es que Tony en verdad no le gustaba quedarse a dormir o que se quedaran en su casa una noche entera. A Pepper le costó sus buenos meses en convencerlo para que pasaran la noche juntos, a uno que otro antes de ella jamás le tuvo que volver a ver porque los corría de su hogar. Pero algo paso, posiblemente los ojos de cachorro de Steve, que le hizo soltar la lengua más rápido de lo que pudo imaginar.

— Mi regadera queda lejos. — dijo sin pensar, pero después más cómodo y relajado disfrutando de la confusión del rubio, se abrazó a él esperando sentir los enormes brazos rodeándolo un poco más de tiempo —. Se bueno y acompaña a esté joven inocente a la ducha, no vaya a ser que me lastime por el camino y necesite de tu asistencia.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, antes de que Steve respondiera con una pequeña risa que logró apreciar más de cerca, teniendo su cara pegada al pecho de Rogers.

— Claro, soy muy bueno. — no lo dijo con doble intensión, hasta que al final se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba eso justo en la situación que acaban de pasar hace unos minutos. A sus descuidos se le pueden perdonar por su alegría de no saber echado.

— Tampoco te alteres Rogers, que es la primera ronda.

— ¿Cuántas habrá? Estoy un poco fuera de forma. — aparentó humildad, pero Tony tenía en él una mueca que significaba que no le creía nada, o al menos esperaba que fuera mentira porque esperaba un poco más de él por esa noche.

— Las necesarias de aquí al desayuno.

Bueno, Steve podía hacerlo todo el día.

.

.

* * *

-ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE POR PUBLICAR UN FIC NUEVO, quiero aclarar que esto es independiente de cualquier cosa que haya hecho anteriormente xD

Para empezar, los que ya más o menos saben cómo escribo, sí, se supone que este "One-Shot" tendría no más de dos mil palabras, así que ya saben, no sé como carajos terminamos aquí. Y también reconozcó y conocen que soy un asco en el tema del erotismo, así que meh.

Cómo saben, soy nueva en este fandum y quise participar en algo para la familia. La página de Facebook tenía esta iniciativa y dije "pues por que no" solo será un one-shot ... ¿Pero siempre digo eso, verdad? Entonces sip. Esto podría ser más tarde un fic nuevo con el tema de los Chicos en la Universidad y el seguimiento con su relación, aparte de que tengo la espinita de hacer un T'Chuky y esto me parece un lugar perfecto para experimentar.

Pero bueno..., espero que el estimado Eliot Stark le haya gustado.


End file.
